


Let the Hate flow through you #Chess

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season Two: FLIGHT [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drift's Swords are Replaced with Censor Bars AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: In A New Attempt to get snapped in Perceptors Sexy Collection, Brainstorm transports the Hit Hokage Naruto onto the Lost Light! But things go South Quickly when Brainstorm Destroys the ship in the Process. How will the gang react to this one?





	Let the Hate flow through you #Chess

Ah, It was a lovely day aboard the Lost Light! But that lovely day was not something Brainstorm wanted to experience. As far as he was concerned, gracing the ship with his flawless manners wasn't something he was going to do until he finished this thing, the number one thing he had to do. See, Brainstorm was ONLY going to leave his lab in order to impress the hottest bot on the ship: Perceptor.

More like Persexytor! He's so fucking groovy, that everyone wants a piece of his off his ass (AN: more liek aft xDDDDDDD (Translation notes: I don't know what an Aft is)). Brainstorm, however, wanted something... more. See, there was one, intimate night the two had shared. Brainstorm, had wandered into Perceptors room, and gasped that night, because this doesn't take place on that night! Author is Lazy Shit Head, so just know it ended with a shocking revelation that Percepty had in his Spark Chamber: Twoo Gravestones, Waldo, the time he modled for Victoria's Secret, and A Naruto Shrine

"Naruto...." he Spoke, though thick lubricant. "I Believe him."

Then there was so much Lubricant he slipped and had to go to Gettysburg for further Treatment. 

BUT THAT.... THAT WAS THEN!!!!! AND THIS WAS NOW? And Brainstorm was Actually ready to Grace the Lost Light with his Presence. Becuase now?? Now His invention to Win over Perceptor was Complete..... For if Naruto was the main of his heart, then he will bring him to life. It'll make him fall in Love with Brainstor so much.

He then zipped into Swerve's Because Something something OP is tin. Ah! There he is, perceptor!!! Time to make his move. Seyd.

"Brainstorm." Swerve Said, in his deep voice jerry Voice. 

"h

* * *

 

note to self: pull pizza out of oven in 13 minutes

* * *

 

i." Brainstorm greeted.

"You can't bring that in here." Swerve said, pointing to his toaster. "I am Toasty enough for the Whole Bar." Drift leaned over and poked it with his... weaposn? Nobody can see them, they're just censor bars. they must be horrifying.

Hm. Well, it's time to get Tropical, just like Napoleon! Brainstorm thought. He then Thrust into his ACTUAL Alt Mode: An American Football player. He full well knew how disgusting this Alt mode was, and he didn't blame the others for avoiding him as if he's contracted Pregnancy. Before Perceptor could percieve him, he turned back into Good Ol' Brainstorm.

"Pain" Perceprot said. Brainstorm himself grimaced, seeing. But he must push on!!!! For he is the reincarnation of Hector Berlioz!!! nothing Can stop him, lest it be too groovy, slip sip print. Even then, it's wasteful to do tha tot your traffic Furnace.

"Bercy!!!!! Naruto." Brainstorm said, showing that he only meant work. Perceptor Vibrated in tune to whatever Jazz Was Playing. Sounded Likek ddeath Metal. Ah, what good taste Jazz has, and it's nice he's on the Lost Light for some reason. Who cares; he's hte best Transformer and if you Dislike Him I Cannot Nor will I Trust you. Literally you have to be a bald cannibal who Cannot become a Clwon if you dislike Jazz.

"I have something for you!" Brainstorm said, showing off his toaster.

"Wow!!!! But, B,Brainstorm, this is a Toaster."

"Ohhohoohohho. No. THIS IS NO MERE TOASTER," He Whipped out his collection of 78 GB of Naruto Yaoi AMVS on a hard drive. "We just plug this in, and...." This was it. Brainstorm was going to be loved by Perceptor for life. Conjux Baybe here we go ! 

Boom! The Entire Lost Light exploded, becoming one with the Darkness that was within Arms Reach, Day in Day out.

"Yeah Baby!" Nobody said, because this situation was not good. 

Well, that's not entirely true, because there

"Believe it!" Naruto said, with a fist bump

"I Believe in Primus, Personally." Drift said to naruto.

I

 

I can't finish this my Pizza's Burning


End file.
